Conventionally, there is a known engine in which a value of output torque or the like is determined by an opening position of a throttle valve (hereinafter, also referred to as a throttle opening position) or the like. In general, the throttle opening position is actuated so as to uniquely correspond to a position of an accelerator pedal (hereinafter, also referred to as an accelerator pedal position). However, when the throttle opening position and the accelerator pedal position always uniquely correspond to each other, drive force of a vehicle or the like is not easily controlled irrespective of an intention of a driver for example in the case where a behavior of the vehicle is disordered. Therefore, there is a vehicle provided with an electronic throttle valve actuated by an actuator in an engine so as to be capable of controlling the output torque and the like not depending on the accelerator pedal position.
In the vehicle provided with the electronic throttle valve, it is possible to set target drive force of the vehicle as described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-290235 (Patent Literature 1), instead of setting the throttle opening position in accordance with the accelerator pedal position as in the conventional technique, and to control a power source and a transmission such that the set target drive force is realized. By setting the target drive force using parameters such as the yaw rate and the lateral acceleration other than the accelerator pedal position, optimal drive force corresponding to operations by the driver, the behavior of the vehicle and the like can be obtained.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-290235